


Together

by squiggid



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Exhibitionism, Is It Best Friends With Benefits Or Just Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggid/pseuds/squiggid
Summary: Yuri puts a stop to Flynn’s spiraling thoughts with a kiss.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven’t even finished the game yet but I like Yuri Lowell too much to help myself.

Every day lately has been exhausting, from running around carrying out Alexei’s twisted orders to trying his best to take care of not one, but two potential candidates to the throne, both of whom have plans of their own. It would be a weight off his shoulders to consider that Ioder is now safe under Sodia’s watch, and he’s free now from Alexei’s orders knowing confidently that the commandant is corrupt, but running along with Yuri’s gang trying to catch up to Lady Estellise before she unwillingly brings about the apocalypse is a different kind of desperate energy that’s equally as exhausting.

It’s all not enough to keep away his years of knighthood training, though, so he can’t sleep fully rested, fully relaxed. There are people trying to stop them, after all, like that crazed pink-haired man with that unhealthy obsession of Yuri. So he sleeps with one eye open, always at the surface of a deep sleep, always ready to grab his sword by his bedside if need be.

A shuffling noise just outside the door bring all his senses to full attention. It’s the dead of night with all four men and the dog in one room in the inn of wherever town they are now, he’s lost track at this point. It’s not a very big town, and Repede always does an excellent job of watching their tail in the back of the group, but perhaps something did slip past his attention. Perhaps there was a threat here, too.

When the shuffling occurs again, Flynn just barely opens an eye.

After a few seconds of adjusting to the dark, he sees Yuri sitting up straight on his bed, one hand on the hilt of his sword, eyes trained on the door. He’s facing away from Flynn, so Flynn can’t read his face, but he can imagine it: eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed in a thin line, just waiting for anyone to step through the door so Yuri can take them out in one silent blow.

A complicated emotion runs through Flynn: gratefulness for this silent protector of their group, but also exasperation at Yuri’s violent ways. He’s always been this simple, reckless boy, ever since they were kids. Flynn had thought this journey outside of the Lower Quarter would have helped Yuri grow out of his dangerous habits, but it only seemed to justify them.

After a few seconds of silence, Yuri relaxes his grip on his sword. His whole posture relaxes, but he still doesn’t lay back down. He still sits up on his bed, eyes trained on the door.

And that’s when Flynn realizes that Yuri’s keeping watch. How long has he been keeping watch? Was this the first time? No, he’s probably always kept watch. He’s more worried than Flynn is about catching up to Lady Estellise, and he’s the one that crazy pink-haired man is after, anyway.

A stifling disappointment hits Flynn’s chest: once again, he’s failed as a knight if this vigilante is doing more to protect the group than he is. This feeling is getting all too familiar these days.

It’s a mixture of that awful feeling and also genuine concern of his long-time best friend that gets him out of bed.

Yuri immediately hears him move, and he whips around, face screwed in focus, before relaxing again upon seeing who it is. He keeps an eye on Flynn padding over to his side of the room before returning his gaze to the door, stone-faced but not upset.

“You should get some rest,” Flynn says quietly, sitting on the bed next to Yuri.

“I’m fine.”

“I can keep watch.”

“I said I’m fine.”

Yuri’s tone is both hard and soft, understanding but stern. It’s a tone they’ve traded with each other countless times before, when Flynn tries his best to help but only ends up making things worse, when Yuri pulls a prank on the knights that goes too far. They’ve really known each other for so long.

Which is why it hurts all the more that Yuri doesn’t seem to trust Flynn as much anymore.

“Is it because of what happened to Lady Estellise?” Flynn asks hesitantly but knowingly.

Yuri’s eyebrow twitches. Neither of them can deny that this is partly Flynn’s fault for not keeping a closer eye on Alexei, even if he does have a bit too much on his plate at the moment.

“It’s not that, but...” Yuri starts and then his mouth twists into a wry smile. “OK, maybe it is a little bit of that.”

Yuri’s smiling, but there’s a darkness in his eyes. This whole journey has taken away so much of Yuri’s humor.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Flynn says, and even he knows that his words are meaningless.

“Mm.”

Yuri’s smile fades into that focused look he has on all the time nowadays, always ready for his mission. Really, with his resolve and his dedication to protect someone...

“You would make a good knight, you know.”

Yuri scoffs. Yuri as a knight, huh. They’d already tried that one.

“What are we doing? Fighting for the same cause, but through completely different methods.” Yuri gives Flynn a pointed look. “We should be enemies, you know.”

Should be, sure. But both of them know that they can never truly be enemies. Even if they’ve always disagreed on something, how something is done, which path to take, they’ll always be ready to support each other. It’s the deep bond of friends who’ve gone through way too much together at way too young an age.

But then...

“Did you mean it, what you said?” Flynn says softly, dropping his guard. “Would you kill me if I got in your way?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“I...”

Would he? As a knight, it’s his duty to bring justice to anyone who defies the law. He believes in that code with all his heart, and it’s that sense of purpose that’s shot him up the ranks so quickly.

But there have been countless times where he could have turned Yuri in, and he didn’t. Because he knew Yuri was right. Because he knows the system is corrupt. But also because... it’s Yuri. He’ll always believe in Yuri. Even if the world is going to flames, he’ll be fine as long as he’s fighting alongside Yuri.

Does his devotion to his best friend hinder his path of justice? Or does having someone to count on make him a better knight?

Yuri puts a stop to his spiraling thoughts with a kiss.

“I hate when you have that look on your face,” Yuri whispers against Flynn’s lips.

“Yuri...”

Yuri kisses him again, shifting closer on the bed. Turning more toward him, Flynn reaches up and grabs Yuri’s shirt by the chest and pulls him closer. Kissing Yuri has always been like this, this fiery passion to answer to his calm deliberation. Like pieces to a puzzle, they fit together so perfectly. Flynn could never see a life where he doesn’t have Yuri next to him—he doesn’t want a life where Yuri’s not next to him.

When Yuri reaches under Flynn’s shirt, the touch fires all his senses into full alert.

“Wait, someone could see,” Flynn gasps between their lips.

“Everyone’s been dead asleep for hours, it’s fine,” Yuri growls, hands already fumbling with Flynn’s sleep shorts.

Yuri’s hand on his cock feels so familiar, those strong, calloused fingers stroking up and down his stiffening length. Yuri touches him in all the places he knows will get Flynn to whimper, to arch forward, to kiss him harder. Soon, their awkward angle and Flynn’s uncomfortable half-off sleep shorts are too much for him, and he shuffles them off and pushes Yuri down long ways onto the bed.

Yuri smirks and laughs. “You’re crazy if you think you’re on top.”

“Would you shut up for once?” Flynn breathes before leaning back down for a kiss.

Somehow, inevitably, through all the kisses, Yuri does manage to get on top, but at that point, Flynn doesn’t care anymore. Yuri’s fingers are in his mouth quickly before reaching down and wiggling one finger into Flynn’s hole. Gasping, Flynn bites his lip from groaning too loudly and shuts his eyes tight.

“Come on, baby, you know the drill. Let me see you.”

Hesitantly, Flynn opens his eyes again. He can never get over the way Yuri looks at him like that, dark energy smothered with lust. It’s been too long, with them running around the whole damn world, and it’s too much when Yuri slides another finger into him, stretching him out from the inside.

“Yuri, come on.”

“Oh? Someone’s desperate.”

“Yuri, I swear to god—”

“All right, all right.”

After another shuffling away of another pair of sleep shorts, Yuri slips his fingers from his other hand in his mouth and uses the wet digits to stroke himself and spread around the wetness. With such a quickly drying lubricant like saliva, there’s not much time they can waste, so Yuri lines up their hips, places a damp hand on the sheets to the side of Flynn’s waist, and slowly starts to push in.

Arching his back, Flynn groans. His body instinctively tenses up, and he has to concentrate to force his bottom half to relax and accept Yuri’s girth inside of him, pushing in in small pulses.

“Geez, Flynn,” Yuri growls, voice tight. “You’re so tight. Couldn’t find anyone in the knights to take you?”

“Shut up and fuck me, you idiot.”

Flynn catches a glimpse of a grin before Yuri dips down, full body forward, and starts to move inside him. Flynn can’t help the whimpers that come out of him, just like he’s sure Yuri can’t help the grunts he makes with every thrust into him. Yuri’s scent is all around him, his long hair in his face, enveloping him, before Yuri’s arms give out and his nose is in Flynn’s neck, his hair in Flynn’s mouth, and it’s all too much, so much of Yuri, buried deep inside his ass, fucking him and hitting that spot over and over that makes Flynn’s nails dig into Yuri’s back and makes him almost forget that there’s anyone else in the room as he finally comes, body tensing, wetness spurting, and a stifled whimper hitting the back of his throat. Yuri feels it, feels the climax coursing all throughout his body, and he takes the cue to let go as well, speeding up and fucking him hard for a few more thrusts before he comes inside of Flynn with a stuttered groan against his neck.

The only sounds Flynn can hear are their ragged breaths until slowly, they start to even out and hear the others’ gentle snoring again.

Quietly, they use the towels from the inn to wipe themselves off and change back into their sleepwear before settling down on Yuri’s bed. It’s a little tight for two people, but they’ve squeezed into smaller beds before back at the Lower Quarter.

Yuri’s smirking once again. “Hey, maybe you should join me in keeping watch more often. We seem to be pretty productive.”

“You and I both know that’s not being productive means,” Flynn sighs, rolling his eyes. Then, with a start, “In fact, I’d even say we were unproductive, seeing as someone could have attacked us while we were busy.”

“It’s fine, I took care of it.”

They both freeze and then scramble upright as the door opens. It’s Raven, holding his bow and looking a little sleepy.

“Oh, sorry, were you two not done?” Raven says with a blank expression, looking back and forth between them.

“Old man!”

“Captain Schwann!”

“There was a roamer out back, probably one of Alexei’s spies,” Raven yawns, walking over to his bed. He pauses to toss over his shoulder, “Also, Yuri, Flynn was wrong: you both make terrible knights.”

“You do, too. You were probably listening in the whole time, pervert,” Yuri throws back at him.

Raven just shrugs and flops onto his bed.

Flynn can’t decide whether he’s more disgusted with the old man or more horrified that Captain Schwann caught him in the act.

After a beat, he shakes his head. “We should probably get some rest. Neither of us will be any good to Lady Estellise if we’re both tired.”

“Fine,” Yuri grumbles, still glaring at Raven across the room.

With a small smile, Flynn heads back to his bed. Realistically, he knows Yuri won’t go back to sleep, especially not after Raven showed him up like that. So Flynn decides, as he closes his eyes, to keep a cautious ear out as well. After all, someone needs to look out for Yuri Lowell, even if he himself won’t.

They’ll always look out for each other, no matter what the world throws at them.


End file.
